Frozen Rain
by Kag-Inu4E
Summary: Katie only had one thing on her mind, football. So what happens when playboy Tom Kaulitz starts his moves on her? // cross w/ Tokio Hotel -- band!
1. In Pieces

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tokio Hotel or A Rose to the Fallen!

* * *

"Yeah," everyone yelled around me. I smirked at the opposing team; I could see them sulking to their bus. However, my eyes settled to one person in the crowd. His identical blond hair gleamed from the sun's glint.

"Dad," I murmured. He was able to show! The football game had just ended with my team winning four to two. I was still gleaming with pride. My tired legs ran on their own accord toward him.

"Sorry I missed the first half, darling. I got stuck behind a bloody lorry that went twenty miles under the limit," he murmured into my blonde hair. I couldn't help but chuckle. I knew he was lying; he was with some bint.

"Bollocks, Dad, you don't need to lie," I replied. I looked into his eyes. He smiled sadly at me; his left dimpled cheek looking sad.

"I could never get anything past you, love," he said. Under his breath he murmured, "Just like your mum."

"Katie, great job!" I turned and saw my coach smiling at me. Correction, at _Dad_.

"Well, I learned from the best," I replied.

"That you did," she murmured.

The cunt actually dared to flirt blatantly in front of me! My blue eyes glared at the brunette coach.

"Darling, we have a party tonight. The producers are throwing it," Dad said. I smirked. My perfect opportunity to get shit-faced and have no aggravation from Father. Nodding, we made our way to the car. I still remember seeing photos of a green and black bike, but Father must have traded it in. I threw my bag into the back seat and settled into the leather passenger seat. As the journey began, I thought out the best outfit for tonight.


	2. Break Away

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tokio Hotel or A Rose to the Fallen!

* * *

We had been seated at a corner table in the club. My black and champagne sweetheart halter evening gown was tight. But I wasn't complaining. Dad was smoking a fag outside, and now was a perfect chance for a free drink.

"Ah, Katie, I see you look smashing as ever." The producer was looking me up and down appreciatively. Eyes rolling, I smiled at him. Better to be nice to the guy who hired your father than to piss him off.

"Thank you, Mr. Hansel. And how is your evening?" Just smile, wave, and be nice.

"It's suddenly getting better."

We suddenly heard a cough. I smiled gratefully.

"Ah, Mr. Hathaway, I was just chatting with your beautiful daughter," Mr. Hansel said.

"Yeah, that better have been all you were doing," Dad replied. Leave it to Dad to save me from a pervert. Mr. Hansel slinked away in fear. "You stay away from him, Katie," Dad said. I could see him shaking with anger.

"Dad, I have been taking care of myself. Don't worry," I replied. Internally, I felt grateful for him showing up on time, though. He slowly made his way over to me. I felt the need for a drink. And no, I'm not an alcoholic. Sometimes I need to let loose, and I make Dad understand.

"I realize that, darling, but I'm still going to try."

I looked into his cerulean eyes and smiled. "I need a drink," I said. That is code for, "I need some notes." Dad rolled his eyes dramatically but gave in easily. I thanked him and went to get my drink.

The bartender asked, "What are you drinking tonight?"

I love having a famous father! No need for a fake I.D. "piña colada." I was handed my drink, and about to pay when a tan hand thrust the notes to the bartender.

"It's on me."

The arm belonged to a bloke around my age, maybe a little older. He wore baggy clothes and had blond dreads. To top it off, he had on a matching hat tilted to the side and a lip ring on the left side of his bottom lip. All in all, he looked like a wannabe with no sense of style for what works. Like baggy clothes, **so **not in!

"That's quite okay," I replied. The bartender stood there in confusion.

"Oh, I insist."

"Oh, I decline," I snapped. I had had enough of getting hit on tonight! I turned back to the bartender when I saw Mr. Hansel smirking from across the table at me. I knew what I had to do.

"Okay, thank you," I said happily. He smirked at me as he paid for my piña colada. I pushed my blonde hair off my shoulder and stepped closer to the bloke. I leaned in close and whispered, "Play along."

"Oh, I'm not playing," he whispered back. He wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Make him believe we're together," I whispered.

"Let's go back to my room," he replied loudly. I rolled my eyes but giggled loudly. I was going to need to thank Dad for those acting lessons.

"Maybe later," I said. From the corner of my eye, I could see Mr. Hansel still there, glaring at the bloke.

"You're going to have to kiss me," the bloke murmured. His accent seemed foreign, now that I thought about it.

"No," I murmured back. No way was I going to kiss this **stranger**!

"He will go away if you do." Do I really want to kiss this stranger… or do I leave to a possible sexual molester? I will take the former choice, thank you. He leaned into my lips. My lips met his and I could feel the cool metal of his lip ring. His tongue asked for entrance. Granted entrance, a battle began. A moan escaped; from whom I'm not sure.

Our snog-session was cut short by us being pulled apart.

"Dad," I yelled. It had been getting good!

"This bloke better scram," Dad yelled. I looked at the bloke. He looked kind of scared. I would have been, too, if a father like my father had just caught me snogging his child.

"Dad!"

"We're leaving. Now," he exclaimed. He started pulling me toward the door. I managed to grab my piña coladaand yell a sorry to the bloke.


	3. Radar

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tokio Hotel or A Rose to the Fallen!

* * *

I slammed the door behind me. Father had already stormed up to his childhood room. Why he moved in with Grammy and Great-Grammy I will never know.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?" Oh, bugger, we woke up Grammy.

"Well _Father_," I spat out, "can't seem to grasp that I am seventeen years old, and am very capable of liking a bloke!"

"No, you damn well are not! And you did **not** like that bloke! You just threw yourself at him; like a **tart**!"

"Oh, you did not just call me a **tart**! I'm not the one who sleeps with loads of different women," I yelled. "You know, sometimes I wonder if 'Bridget' was even real!"

I saw the blood drain from his face. I knew I had just hit a very bad nerve.

"Young lady, you never talk about your mother as if **she** were a **tart**! She was the best thing that ever happened to me and was taken from me cruelly. Now go to your room," Father said in a hard voice. I huffed and walked past him up the stairs. Reaching the top shortly after, I turned back to him.

"By the way, it isn't even **my** room! This isn't **our** house!" A few moments later, I was crying in my bed. Why didn't he understand? Why couldn't he see that it was the only way for Mr. Hansel to leave us alone?

I suddenly heard a knock at my door.

"Go away!" The door opened and Grammy's head popped in.

"You two act more like siblings than father and daughter," she murmured. I chuckled; that definitely sounds like us. "So, are you going to tell Grammy what happened?"

I sighed. Not much of a choice, I suppose. "Well, we were at this party for his movie. His producer kept flirting and looking me up and down…

"I went to the bar to get a drink when this bloke came up and started flirting. At first, I declined, but I saw the producer smirking at me from across the bar. So, I pretended to flirt with the bloke. We decided that… kissing would throw the producer off and have him leave me alone. That's what Father saw."

Grammy sighed. Her age showed through to me. _'Oh, bloody hell, I should have left it alone.'_

"Sweets, you must understand your father. He **was** in love with your mum, and she was a beautiful person, inside and out. But, your father doesn't want you ending up like him. Because of his old ways – and new – he lost his soul mate," Grammy replied. "Now, you need to get your sleep. It's nearly midnight." Smiling, I settled into my bed. Grammy tucked me in and turned the lights down.

***

The sand tickled my toes. We were at Brighton Beach, and the sun was wonderful. Dad was at a premiere for Mr. Hansel's movie, but he never said anything to me when he left,

_'I guess I could call some girls down and play some footie,'_ I thought. I pulled my sleek black phone out of my shorts pocket and dialed the numbers.

Minutes later and I was in my football game. With sand blowing in my face and each of us kicking ones' shins, I made the first goal.

My team yelled, "Yes!" I smiled and did a short victory dance.

The game continued with us tying four to four. We decided to end it with the tie, even if I would have won.

I was pulling my hair into a messy bun when someone yelled behind me. Turning, I saw the bloke from last night. His baggy clothes were nowhere in sight, and he was wearing a pair of blue swimming shorts on him. Not that I cared.

He asked cockily, "What, following me now?"

"Please," I replied, "it seems as if you want another snog."

"Well, that'd be nice…" He wiggled his lip ring as he looked my tan body up and down. His brown eyes gleamed in appreciation.

"Please, I do not just snog strangers!"

"You did last night," he replied. I stepped closer to him.

"That was a onetime deal, and it will **never** happen again," I snapped.

He asked, "What if I told you my name?" I growled. Why wouldn't he leave me alone? "It's Tom. Tom Kaulitz; maybe you've heard of me?"

Rolling my eyes, I replied, "No, I've never heard of you. What put yourself on _YouTube_?"

"I could spoil your fun… but I won't." I could feel his breath on my cheek.

"Get away from me," I ground out. From the corner of my eyes I could see the girls I had just played footie with. They looked to be gawking at me. He leaned in closer to my left ear, his breath tickling me.

"I could… but I'm not." I could feel the rumble from his chuckling. What the bloody hell was so funny? "Instead, we're going to go to go on a date tonight, eat dinner, desert, and then you and I will return to my hotel room. At the end of the night, you'll be screaming my name."

I busted out laughing. "Yeah, I'll go to your room when you learn who my father is and how he works," I replied. While he was shocked by my retort, I shoved him away from me. I strutted away from his stunned bodice.

"You did not just walk away from him, Katie," some girls exclaimed.

"That I did," I retorted. Why would they talk about some wannabe gangster?


	4. Check Yes Juliet

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tokio Hotel or A Rose to the Fallen!

* * *

It was the last period of the day, but the class seemed to drone on. My eyes kept sliding to the clock in hopes of the day ending soon. I have no idea why we come back every bloody year, we learn the same stuff!

I looked down at my "notes". Chuckling silently to myself, I continued doodling. Coloring in the recent creation, I suddenly noticed no one around me. I looked up to see Miss. Bennet looking down at me. At only thirty, she managed to look like one of those young teachers bright out of college, but are the meanest teachers. Of course, she wasn't the meanest teacher around here… I smiled slightly as I grabbed my books and ran out.

"Miss. Hathaway?" I turned to see Miss. Bennet.

"Yes?"

"Next time my lesson bores you, please speak up," she replied. I smiled; no problem doing that! I quickly grabbed my green messenger bag and ran towards the exit of the school. Oddly, kids still loomed around it. Correction: kids loomed around while peering at the odd black Cadillac Escalade.

_'Pandemonium's going to break out,'_ I thought. The murmurs around me grew as the door opened. I rolled my eyes. Of course, a bloody American car causes insanity in my school! I bravely started walking to _my_ car.

"Katie!" I turned to see who whispered my name.

Tom!

Growling, I continued to my car.

"Katie, come on," he yelled. I snapped my head toward him.

"How do you know my name?"

"One of your football friends told me… I believe her name was Emma," he replied.

"I'm going to kill her," I murmured.

"So… Are you going to go on a date with me now?"

I scoffed and retorted, "I said no before. What makes you think that I will now?" His lip ring wiggled again. Oh, how I'd love to rip that thing out!

"Oh, I know women… Inside and out," he replied. I growled even louder.

"First you won't leave me alone, and now you're also causing a scene; at my school, too!"

"Well, just say yes and this scene will be stopped," he offered. I mentally debated. If I said no, I could get to football practice faster, but I would also have to deal with the girls berating me for saying no. If I said yes, he would leave; I would get to football practice, and deal with the girls berating me for saying yes. Decision, decisions… Either way it's a lose-lose battle.

Sighing, I nodded. "Fine… but I refuse to sleep with you!" He smirked and looked my up and down. I had to remind myself that I wasn't a slut, and I shouldn't appreciate the look.

"For now," he murmured. "Now, I need your cell number. I'll text you the date, time, and place later." Eyes, rolling, I let him put his number into my phone and call his phone. "I'll call you," he said. I could literally feel the smirk in his voice. I flipped him the bird and headed to football practice.

The girls crowded me, all waiting to know how I knew him.

"Girls, run your laps," Coach Lucas warned. We all groaned but started for the track.

"Lucky bitch," I heard some girls murmuring.

"She'll probably suck him off on the date," others snapped. I almost choked with the water I had just drunk. Suck him off? Tom? No bloody way in hell would I _ever_ do that!

Practice ended early when Coach Lucas gave up trying to coerce the other girls into working. They were too heated up with _Tom Kaulitz _or _The Sexiest Man Alive_ talking to… well… **me**. Again, I really don't see what is so special about a wannabe gangster!

I arrived home to see a text from him. Great, not even a day later and he's already bothering me!

**Ill**** pick u up 2moro 5. B Ready! **I flipped my phone closed and sighed out of aggravation.

I ran inside to see Grammy and Great-Grammy watching Manchester United versus France.

"Bloody hell, I'm late!" Grammy shushed me but beckoned me to the tele. As soon as I sat down, Manchester United scored a goal. I screamed and jumped up from my seat. "Yes! Yes! Yes!"

Manchester United ended up winning two to zero. Everything was quieting down. Grammy had gone back to the laundry room and Great-Grammy to the kitchen. That's when I heard it.

Thumping. Moaning. Groaning.

Sighing, I knew what was happening. I could hear Grammy clearing her throat nervously. I still don't see how they are able to ignore it. Someday, I might ask them, but not now.

I had such a hard look on my face that Great-Grammy looked a little scared to approach me with tea. I took the tea with little talk or emotion. Great-Grammy chatted with Grammy—who had just finished the small load of laundry—candidly while I sat silent.


	5. Scream

I rose from my sleep and looked around. At first, I didn't realize where the bloody hell I was. Then I remembered; Dad was shagging some tart, the thumping became too much for me, and then I left.

I was at Emma's.

"Oh, Dearie, sorry I disturbed you." I turned toward the voice and saw Emma's mum. Her black hair glinted with the light.

"No, you didn't," I replied, and I was telling the truth. She hadn't disturbed my sleep. Emma's mum smiled happily at me. Her hair really doesn't match her personality, I just realized.

I stood up and stretched like a cat. I could feel the tendons popping and sore muscles pulling. Ah, it felt _so_ good! Seconds later, Emma bounded down the stairs, her identical black hair glinting from the light also.

"Hey," I murmured softly. I was still slightly embarrassed about last night. I mean, seriously? I had to come here and explain to Emma and her mum about why I couldn't stay at my house! Definitely not fun…

I grabbed my clothes and ran up the stairs. It was my chance to scrub my skin with a fluffy loffa!

My calves started throbbing halfway up the spiral staircase. Their house was a very Victorian style house. However, the interior of the house was a Gothic and Baroque mix. But the ironic thing was that their house reminded me of a museum. A lot of stuff in their house were antiques and I wasn't allowed to touch them. The last time I did—I claim I was five—I broke an exact replica of the Heart of the Ocean. Yes, the one like Rose wore in the movie Titanic.

I was sliding off my white camisole when I felt my phone vibrate from my blue jeans on the floor. I sighed but reached for the blasted device.

"What!"

The other line screamed, "Don't you yell at me young lady! Now you get that arse home **now**!"

Father. Damn.

I sighed. "Father, I'm sorry but I'm about to take a shower at Emma's and I then have a date. I'll talk to you later." I flipped my shiny black phone closed in anger. How can he expect me to just stand in that house while he shags some tart?

I heard a cough from beyond the door. After putting my clothes back on—I suddenly didn't think a scrub with a loffa was worth the anger I currently had—I opened the door to see Emma standing there. Her eyes showed sympathy.

"Don't give me any sympathy," I snapped. Why could she never see that I hated sympathy?

"Don't yell at me because your father is a man-whore."

I rolled my eyes and walked past her. I started for the stairs when I turned back toward Emma.

"Looks like I'm going home."

"Kat—"

"I'm leaving," I snapped. My anger was soaring. Father had me pissed, and now Emma was making me more pissed off.

I didn't mean to slam their door, but it happened. I wanted to get home and finish my shower anyways.

I ran home. While I ran, I felt like I was flying down the street—a blur to most people. What seemed like seconds later, and I was arriving home. The two story house was in front of me, and it looked sad.

I sighed, and quickly ran to the front door. I threw the door open to a house empty of my family. I sighed and pushed up the stairs. As I walked up the stairs, I heard stuff being thrown. Eyebrow raised, I detoured to the room with the noise.

Dad's room.

"Dad?" I pushed the door open and gaped like a fish. Clothes were strewn across the carpet and glass was broken. In the middle of the mess was Dad. Crying. I noticed there was something in his hand.

"You're so beautiful," he murmured. It took me a few seconds before I realized it wasn't me he was talking to.

"Gods, Bridget, I miss you…"

Mum.

I decided Dad needed some alone time.

I went to get ready for my _date_ with Tom. Again, I still don't get how a dread head wannabe could and does attract so many women…

I walked quietly to my bedroom. I felt like my feet glided across the floor. I reached my walk-in wardrobe in my bedroom in less than a second. I decided on a blue and yellow sundress with light yellow flats for the date.

It was almost time for Tom to be here. I felt shivers of coldness run over me as wind blew my dress. I felt so uncomfortable in the dress, but I chose to wear it…

The black Escalade pulled up soon after. I walked down the steps to it when I saw someone else in the passenger seat. My eyebrow rose as I turned to go to the back seat.

There was a girl with black hair in the front seat! My anger was soaring again; why would he bring another girl on my date with him?

Suddenly, the girl began turning in her seat.

Whoa, that's a bloke!

"Hello, I'm Bill Kaulitz. Tom's my bruder."

My blond eyebrow rose. Why was his _brother_ on my date? Almost as if he heard my thoughts, he replied, "I'm here to make sure Tom doesn't screw up his **one** good date. He has a… tendency to get the wrong type of dates, if you catch my drift…"

I knew what he meant. Bloody hell, my dad was the same way! I looked toward the front seats to see Bill plugging in an iPod.

"I heard you have never heard of us, so I thought I'd help you learn about us."

Again, I felt like he had read my mind, but I smiled toward him again. I jumped when I heard a siren from the speakers.

Bill yelled, "Sorry!" He jumped to turn down the volume. Then music began to fill my ears as I relaxed to the music thumping through the speakers. I felt Tom turning the wheel to the left and seconds later, I felt the Escalade slow to a stop.


	6. Sexy, Naughty, Bitchy Me

**A/N: Sorry for the wait! And this chapter is a little shorter than the others, but the next chapter will be long, I promise :)!**

* * *

We were at a park of some sorts. The lights from the gazebo shined brightly. And there, right in the middle of the park stood a brown Longaberger basket. It was such a cliché that it almost made me laugh outright. We were having a picnic! There was no way Tom could have thought the idea through.

"Trust me, this wasn't my idea."

I turned quickly to see Tom right by my face. My body froze and I couldn't help but take in the sight of his full lips.

"Shocker," I murmured. He smirked and leaned closer to me. Though my mind wanted to move away, my body didn't. I was a statue as he leaned even closer to me. I could feel his breath on my lips, and I knew what was about to happen.

"Guys!"

My head snapped and I saw Bill smirking at the two of us. Damn, he'd started to get to me! I couldn't believe myself—I _had_ to keep my distance. I tried to put distance between Tom and myself without him noticing, but something told me he did notice. I walked to the picnic basket as Bill was pulling out the food. It looked delicious!

Before I sat down in front of Bill, I felt a ghost of a breath on my neck.

"A few more seconds and you would've been putty in my hands, doing whatever I wanted," Tom murmured into my ear. His breaths warmed the shell of my ear. I've got to admit, I was really thinking of turning around and giving into temptations, and throwing everything to wind.

But I didn't!

When Tom realized I wasn't going to turn around, he moved to the left of me, sitting down beside Bill. I sat down in front of the androgynous brother and tried to cover up the blush that had flooded my face with some food.

I was biting into a piece of watermelon when Bill asked, "So, Katie, what do you do outside of school?" I swallowed the bite of food and cleared my throat.

"I'm leading forward for my team's football team," I replied. I smirked at the two. I had every right to be smug about my accomplishment. After all, I _had_ led my team to the nationals.

Twice!

It would have been three years if I hadn't gotten sick the night before nationals, though.

"Well, as you know," Bill said, "we're in a band." Outright I laughed. Considering the fact I had the pleasure of listening to their music on the way here, I was allowed to laugh. Not that I'm complaining, they were pretty good.

I looked over and saw Tom smirk at Bill's remark. I could see he was elated by that little fact. I absentmindedly went to grab a piece of toast when my hand landed on something else.

Tom's hand.

I quickly pulled my hand away from his, but I could still feel his smirk and his eyes on me. My hand instead went to a finger sandwich.

It was delicious!

The taste had my taste buds wanting more. A moan sounded from the back of my throat as I fished for more finger sandwiches.

"If I would have known this got her going, I would have given her food earlier!"

Groaning, I flipped Tom the bird and continued eating. No way was I going to let him put a downer on my eating. When I looked up, I saw a weird look on Tom's face. What it meant I'd probably never know, though. I most likely did not want to know anyway.

The date continued on into the night. Laughter and silence were common among us. One thing I noticed though was Bill tried his hardest not to talk. It was almost as if he was just peeking in on the date to make sure Tom didn't screw up.

Around eleven we made it back to the Escalade. Of course, I should have known better. Tom didn't open my door. Instead, he lit up a fag and stood outside while he smoked.

Bill must have heard me scoff at Tom's move; He turned to me from the front seat.

"Don't worry, Katie, he's just thinking. It's the only way he can effectively think."

Rolling my eyes, I replied, "Really? He could have at least opened the bloody door before he decided to _think_."

"Katie, you know Tom. He's not the typical gentleman. He's more of the kind to take you to a bar for a date than a picnic. Hell, he picks up half the whores _at_ the bars!" I almost flinched at the thought of Tom picking up tarts. For some reason, what Bill said made my stomach act weird, and I didn't like it at all.

Before I could reply Tom was opening up the driver's door. He stepped into the SUV and pulled off quickly. Again, I felt as if something was off with him. This time Bill didn't play any music. None of us talked. The tension was so great that a plastic teaspoon couldn't have cut through it.

This was turning out to be a bloody long ass ride!


	7. You're not Alone

_**A/N:** My beta told me how Britain doesn't have graduation, but I went with America's style because it fits in with my plot :) ! Katie within this chapter has aged to seventeen, and is in sixth form school (I am still confused on schooling over there :/ ...) But we'll pretend she graduated to go onto university!_

* * *

A year has passed since that date. Now I sat with my classmates in our final week of class. People talked about that date for about a month until it died out into old news. I had since got my third win at national for our football team and I won M.V.P. Father looked so happy when they called my name. The only other time I'd seen him that happy was when I got to co-star with him in a movie. Ironically, I played his daughter, and my "love interest" was the epitome of sexiness. When I heard they had cast **Alex Pettyfer** for my love interest, I almost fainted.

At graduation I would have a little surprise for my classmates. Not even Emma knew what was going on.

But even with all this happiness came some sadness. Great-Grammy, bless her soul, was currently in a hospital bed. We didn't know if she would live or die, and it scared me. They had diagnosed her with pneumonia, and it seemed to get worse on her every day.

We were currently talking about Shakespeare when the bell rang. Thank God! One more word on him with his secret male lover and I might just faint! Not that I have anything against gay relationships. But some people overanalyze a person's writing! As I was walking to my American Nissan 350 Z Coupe car, I was bombarded with questions. Ever since the movie I was in with **Alex **was released, this had been happening. Everyone wanted to be friends with Katie Hathaway, the _star_. I'd barely had time to speak with Emma since this began, too! Something tells me she thought I was just ignoring her, though. Everybody also wanted invites to my "post grad party". Somehow Perez got the info on it, and now stars had been calling _nonstop_ and _tweeting_ that they were going.

I haven't even met half these stars!

I zoomed off the school car park, away from all the girls taking pictures on their bloody picture phones. Probably going to send them to Perez for him to devour… Within minutes I was in my driveway. And there, standing there in the huge driveway was Alex. Smirking, I jumped out of the car and ran up to him. Laughing, he hugged me close to him. My hands slowly made their way up to the nape of his neck. Gods, how I've missed him.

"I missed you," I murmured into his neck. It was a wonder he could hear me. It was also a wonder we'd never gotten caught hugging like this in public. Thankfully there were only elder people who lived near me! I felt the deep hearty chuckle of his while his hands moved down to my waist.

"I missed you, too," he replied. I pulled back to look into his eyes. Smiling at me, he moved closer to me. His lips inched closer and I leaned up to meet him. Our lips moved against each other in a sweet kiss. As our lips began to move against one another, my hands ran through his messy blond locks. His tongue ghosted over my lips, asking for permission. My lips parted and he began to massage my tongue with his. The kiss was slowly becoming more passionate, and I loved every minute of it!

Gods, I could do this all day!

Finally air became needed as we parted lips. Smirking, I pecked his lips and ran inside the house. I could hear him chuckle and run after me. We were in the kitchen by the time he caught me. He was about to lean in and claim his prize when someone coughed from the doorway.

Grammy, though she looked tired from taking care of Great-Grammy at the hospital, laughed outright.

"Hope I didn't interrupt anything." Alex and I chuckled nervously before turning to grab a snack. We walked with our faces flushed red into the lounge after, and I couldn't help but laugh. I'd just been caught almost snogging my boyfriend by my Grammy!

We got down on the couch and turned on the tele. Some chat show was on. Not that it mattered; we never _really_ watched the tele. It was practically the only time for us to talk to one another. However, when I was about to ask Alex about his day, I saw something that made my stomach feel weird. I turned the volume up to hear the show.

_"Is this a play? Or, is playboy guitarist Tom Kaulitz really dating FLIPSYDE's Chantelle Paige? More after the break."_

"What was that about, Katie?"

I couldn't let him know the truth! Something told me he wouldn't take kindly to knowing I'd been on one date with Tom Kaulitz, _and_ snogged him.

So, I took a route I learned from Dad. "Nothing, I thought it was something else." When I lied to him, something told me I'd be regretting it later on.

"Have you ever heard of Tokio Hotel before?"

"I've listened to their music once," I replied. After Tom took off, I swore off their music. I was still royally pissed at the bloke, but not really as much as before.

"They're okay," he admitted. Jokingly, I gasped up at him.

"A _bloke_ liking them? You're not a closet case are you?" I could tell he knew I was joking, though.

"Bloody hell, Katie, you caught me," Alex retorted. Laughing, I snuggled more into his side.

"Yeah, well, you're my closet gay boyfriend," I murmured.

We continued watching the tele, but something told me _I_ was in for a bigger surprise at my graduation party.

I was still leaning on Alex when the front door opened. I sat up instantly and Alex moved his arm from my shoulder as Dad walked in.

"Oh, I didn't know you were having Alex over again," he murmured. I remember when I was younger; Grammy told me how he changed after Mum's death. To this day, I still can't help but wonder how much had changed in him.

"Yeah, we're just hanging out," I replied. I still couldn't tell if he could tell Alex and I were dating, but if he did, he didn't show it.

"Okay. Don't forget, we're heading for America after the party."

I nodded. It was almost the anniversary. Every year we had to visit her. It got annoying at first, but I think I get he needs to talk to her sometimes. I usually let him have his time alone with her while I stayed at Uncle Jake's. He was cool, and totally understanding with me. And other times I stayed with Aunt Autumn. She taught me how to street fight when I was younger. But, I think this year I'm going to talk to Mum. I'm an adult now; I should be allowed to talk to her!

He nodded hello to Alex and headed up the stairs. Now that I thought about it, we hadn't fought for a while. The last fight happened about a year ago.

It was over Tom.

I'd been throwing stuff in my room when he came in to see what was wrong. When he found out about Tom and how I was about to go off my rocks and fly to Berlin, he scolded me. He told me how Tom was a stupid bloke that I had no business associating with. Then he took my passport and grounded me.

That was about the most parenting he'd done in my opinion.

After I finally got ungrounded, I tried out for the part, got it, and met Alex. And somewhere in my busy schedule I manage to take my team to their third nationals **and** win MVP.

Some people would say I _liked_ Tom. No, I was just pissed that I'd let my guard down and went on a date with him for nothing. He didn't even say good-bye!

But I **am** happy now. I've got an amazing boyfriend and I'm graduating onto university and pro football. And Alex didn't have to practically embarrass me to get his date! He made me feel special, and I know if he dropped down on one knee and asked for my hand in marriage, I would readily accept. Not that I would _ever_ let him know that.

* * *

I was getting ready for graduation. I had the cap and gown on, and I was ready for the agonizing hours of "Remember When's" and speeches. Alex was going to be there, hiding from public view, but there nonetheless. Again, that weird gut feeling from earlier was back. It felt like it was telling me that Alex's being there would be a bad idea. I knew it was a bad idea, but I shrugged it off nonetheless. If anything happened, then it happened and I would have to deal with it.

When I finished getting ready, I headed for my Nissan. Inside waited Grammy and Dad. We were carpooling—I like being green sometimes. I groaned, though, when I saw Dad sitting in the driver's seat. Dad and horsepower did not mix.

"I tried to get your father to move, darling. Well, you can see the result," Grammy said. I tried turning the puppy eyed look on Dad, but he was having none of it.

"Darling, I need an adrenaline rush. Eighteen years and I haven't ridden a bloody bike," he replied. Groaning, I squeezed into the back. My bloody graduation and I can't even drive my bloody car!

After Grammy shut the door, Dad zoomed off. Immediately my hands flew to the closest thing I could hold onto.

Grammy's seat.

Within minutes we were in the car park. It didn't help that we had all green lights either. I could literally feel everyone's—parents, grandparents, kids, and teachers to name a few—staring at us when we got out of the Nissan. Moaning, I ducked my head.

"Dad, did you have to just embarrass me?"

He laughed as he nodded.

"Just one last thing to do before you're on your way to college," he replied. I rolled my eyes and walked away from him and Grammy. I could literally see everyone in the female population staring. And he wondered why I didn't like him showing up at school functions? I wonder how Mum handled his appeal. Sighing, I walked over to the other graduates and spotted Emma's black hair.

"Emma," I said ecstatically when I came up to her and was met with her smiling face.

"Hey, so you decided to grace me with your presence," she replied. Rolling my eyes, I playfully shoved her.

"So are you coming to my graduation party? It's going to be at the beach," I reasoned. For years I'd tried to get her to come to my numerous beach parties, but every time she never came.

"I don't think so," she replied. Her hazel eyes showed the same emotion as the other times I asked her.

"Oh, come on, Emma! It's just water," I tried. I really didn't want to be without my best friend at my graduation party. I didn't even know half the people on the RSVP list!

"I can't, Katie," she answered hastily. Just as quickly my black haired friend walked off.

Bloody hell, she just snubbed me!

Huffing, I walked back into the line. We were about to start graduation. Now that I thought about it, I would never have to return this retched hell-hole called school again. It took every ounce of control in my body not to jump up and down for joy.

When I walked out with my row, a smirk graced my face. For what I wasn't sure. It might be because this was my last time here, or it could be because I was about to reveal Alex as my boyfriend. Whichever, I was still smirking, and I knew Dad had noticed.

We ended up having to sit through two hours of valedictorian speeches. Who the bloody hell talked that long about their dead dog? Seriously, grow a pair and get over it!

Finally, they were calling out the names. The list was slowly moving down to my name.

"Hathaway, Katie," our headmaster announced. I stood and walked with a grace only angels could manage towards the headmaster. As soon as my hand touched my diploma, I saw my Grammy and Dad stand and yell encouragements. To the side I noticed Alex in the shadows yelling along with them. I sent a secretive smirk towards him and hurried back to my seat. I felt like I was gliding on the floor back to my seat. I stood with the others in my row, only to quickly sit as the last person in my row got their diploma.

The process continued on, and eventually we were allowed to throw our caps. The blokes seemed to be trying to see who got the farthest after they were thrown. The bints seemed to be worried about their nails, and turned and walked away from it all. I walked determinedly toward Alex. He met me halfway and we hugged tightly. My arms were slowly inching toward his neck as his slid down to my waist. I pulled back from the hug slightly and smirked at him. By this time the graduated were all staring at us strongly. I could feel everyone's glare towards either Alex or me. Alex smirked back at me and leaned down. Meeting him halfway, our lips met. Our lips moved against one another in sync. My hands somehow made their way up to his unruly locks and grasped them tightly. I felt his tongue against my lips asking for entrance. When I granted him entrance, our tongues began the battle for dominance. A moan escaped from me when one of his hands wound down to my arse and pulled me snug against him. Soon he was lifting me off the ground. Grinning, our snog continued as my legs wound around his waist. It felt like hours had passed before air was needed. When we pulled apart, I could see the parents giving us appalled looks. Others, also known as Dad, was glaring at me.

Oops, I forgot about him.


End file.
